Harry Potter the Curse of his Mind
by AlbinoPheonix
Summary: After recovering from a curse that trapped him in a private hell Harry Potter undergoes a remarkable change; a change that can help him save the world or destroy it. It all depends on Harry himself. Powerful/Harry. Mentor/Dumbledore.Rating for violence.


_**Harry Potter and the Curse of his Mind - Part 1**_

**_I do not own Harry Potter and make no profit from this work of fiction. All characters, plots are the property of J. and her recongised offiliates. Only original characters, content and plots of this story are my own property and even then i make no money from them and create them purely for entertainment and a celebration of the Harry Potter world._**

**_I am posting this to see if i recieve reviews or comments on it that make me wish to continue it. I don't have a set direction I would take the story and am posting it in the hopes people will like it in which case i would happily continue it. Regards ~ AlbinoPheonix._**

It was on his first day out in Diagon Alley. The first of three weeks of freedom after minister fudge agreed to allow him to stay in Diagon Alley for the remainder of the holiday. He'd been walking towards the Leaky Cauldron, complete with school supplies, when the purple curse hit him in the back. The entire alley erupted into panic at seeing the boy they'd all been 'ignoring' all day, probably the most famous person in the wizarding world. Many fled on seeing him fall. Others turned, wands drawn to where the curse came from. No one touched Harry Potter though. He was surrounded in a circle of brave defenders, watching for another attack. But still no one touched him. They recognised that curse.

{~O~O~O~}

"I'm sorry" Madame Pomphrey said as she finished studying the test results "The curse has to run its course"

Severus was stood with Dumbledore, as were all of the staff. Minerva asked "What does it do?"

"It conjures the worst nightmares of his mind, his memories exaggerated, the very worst situations his mind could imagine. It traps him in them, and only the strength of his mind alone can fight it. No one can touch him, no hugs no contact at all. His mind has to break it. There are three people in St Mungo's trapped in it for the last thirty years at least. Records say it is more regularly broken out off than knocking out the patient in a coma, but all of them have needed psychiatric help after. Albus what ... bastard hit him with this? Not, please god, not Sirius Black?"

"No, it was an ex-death eater, Avery Nott. He was hit with so many different curses he died almost instantly; of course everyone has been pardoned. Well poppy, do what you can for him, I will need to inform the Weasley's and miss granger I think. Perhaps Remus would appreciate being informed before he arrives as well. Then I'll need to issue a statement to the press." He continued talking as he walked out of the door. Everyone else dispersed after him.

{~O~O~O~}

Everything was black. Where was he? What were those colours over there? He turned trying to chase the colours which escaped his direct line of sight every time. He grew frustrated and ran, screaming with anger towards them. He ran and ran, his anger and resolve never lessening until his legs gave way before him and he realised he was falling. He crashed into a barren landscape. He didn't know how he knew, but it was his mind. A video started playing before his eyes, filling his entire world. It showed him sat on a couch, laughing happily while his parents stood before him. Both of them seemed impossibly tall, both inhumanly beautiful but also cold and somewhat cruel. They turned from the baby and looked disappointed "look what you've done son. All the pain you've caused. Already a murder of your poor defence teacher. I've never been more disappointed." Sneering James turned and stormed away, disappearing.

Lilly turned on him "I never even wanted you you little FREAK! I cried when I found out I was pregnant. Well! I'm not wasting any more time with your freakishness. Just remember son, we never loved you, never have never will and you will fail in everything you do because your nothing but a stupid little freak!" she slapped him, knocking him to the ground and then she too stormed out, stopping only to turn and viciously twist the neck of the baby version of himself sat on the couch. Blood and bone shot out and the crying stopped. With one last vicious yank Lilly smiled and left the room.

Harry sobbed, stinging from the slap. He felt broken. The floor dissolved and he collapsed into the Dursley's living room. For almost an hour he watched as he was beaten. The insults piled on each other, as he just lay there watching his childhood. He deserved it he decided, for ruining his parent's life. It was his fault they'd died... Finally the Dursley's left his dream self broken and dead on the floor and turned on Harry. Again they seemed tall, inhuman and cruel. Harry cried out as they snapped his arm, his fingers, his legs, kicked his ribs and smashed his nose. He cried and sobbed. Everything went black and he passed out as they chanted "nobody loves you".

He woke to find Ron and Hermione stood over him, and he collapsed onto them, sobbing hopelessly. They pushed him away, igniting the pain of his wounds. The sneered down at him and chanted together "look at you Potter, broken and weak. How could anyone even like you? That's right, no one does. Well, we're done with you, always getting us hurt and roping us into these traps. You're hopeless. Everyone needs the boy-who-lived but look at you. You're weak! You're powerless, hopeless. Who'd want a saviour like you?"

The Weasley family appeared around them and sneered, laughing. Molly's high voice rose like a cackle above the rest "Merlin Harry, you thought you could stay with us? Merlin no dear! Nobody loves you" said as if the most obvious thing in the world. Hagrid suddenly appeared and kicked Harry so hard he flew out of the wall and landed by the Hogwarts Lake. Hagrid beat him, laughing manically. When Hagrid was finally done and Harry's vision was done he saw the teachers of Hogwarts, with Tom Riddle in the middle. They laughed and cheered in celebration as he died.

A warm light filled the room he was in lying broken on the floor. One by one each teacher came in. Hagrid kicked him again. Snape poured potion in his eyes, burning them. McGonagall sent him home, calling him a squid and transfigured the ceiling into spikes which dropped through both of his legs. Professor Flitwick set him on fire. It went on, each teacher leaving the room with the words "no friends, nobody likes you, nobody loves you. It's all your fault freak"

Last was Dumbledore who said "Harry my boy, there's been a terrible mistake. You tricked us, we thought people loved you. Well now you're going to go to hell my boy. That's what you get for lying to everyone. Your worthless, hopeless, weak little freak.

Harry fell through the floors, seeing the faces of everyone ganging up on him. He passed out but every time he woke they were there, shouting their insults one by one. He sobbed and cried each time, ignoring the flames burning through his body. He reached a realisation. He needed to learn. He wouldn't have friends, he didn't deserve them. He decided if he ever got out of this place he'd do everything in his power to learn to kill Voldermort. Then he'd sacrifice himself to kill Voldermort, or kill himself after. He didn't deserve to live, but he could do what he was supposed to for once in his life.

{~O~O~O~}

Like travelling by portkey Harry was jerked back, landing in his body sitting bolt upright and instantly watching his own eyes roll into the top of his skull as he keeled over and passed out.

{~O~O~O~}

Dumbledore was tired; he'd been by Harry's bedside for a week now. The screams coming from the boy broke him inside, breaking through even his own silencing spell and echoing through the entire castle. They'd forced the staff to leave until he awoke. Then, the screams seemed to reach a new height. Finally they stopped. For a moment then Dumbledore feared Harry had given up. Then Harry shot bolt upright, and passed out.

{~O~O~O~}

Poppy clucked to herself. There was only a single spell to check the mental well being of a patient. If it's yellow they're happy. If it's brown they're depressed. Mr Potter's came back a swirling ball of black and gold, fused with the green of the Avada Kedavra curse. This wasn't good.

{~O~O~O~}

"Harry?" "Harry?" "Come on now my boy, you've been tucked up in bed for far too long." The blurriness slowly cleared looking up to the smiling face of Albus Dumbledore. The moment he saw Dumbledore he realised this man was different to the one in his... dream? Then he remembered everything and reached out, grabbing hold of Dumbledore and letting out an almost inhuman wail of despair. He sobbed himself to sleep after a couple of hours. Dumbledore staid the whole time. Every time Harry woke he remembered and sobbed himself to unconsciousness. Gradually he became quieter each time, simply needing human contact. The curse was explained to him and he nodded, not completely excepting it just yet. HE became panicked whenever he was left alone. Two weeks has passed, he'd start his third year in a week's time. There was a day when he finally realised and accepted he'd been hit with a curse, a day when he started a quicker recovery. The next day he was up, stretching after his bed rest. He went for a walk before poppy chased him down and got him back into bed, and thoroughly enjoyed his time out of that bed. Luckily he'd done his homework before he left the Dursley's, so he wouldn't be behind.

His recovery had been published in the Prophet, as well as the entire story a few days before. He was allowed to leave with three days to go and move into the Gryffindor tower. At some point in his recovery Dumbledore had gotten tired of being professor and asked Harry to call him Albus. So it was that Harry waited, only slightly thinner than normal, at the staff table an hour before students arrived. He looked very serious for a minute, not sure if he wanted to be the large crowds. He turned and said "Albus, thank you for everything" before heading down to reserve his favourite seat before anyone else.

Dumbledore smiled proudly as Harry walked away, he'd been through a horrible ordeal, something he wouldn't wish on his worst enemy, and come out of it stronger than before. He did however mourn the further loss of Harry's innocence. He'd never been told or asked what it was Harry saw, simply re-assured him he was loved, needed and wanted as a person.

{~O~O~O~}

Hermione and Ron entered the hall, obviously looking for him with worry. The moment they saw him they charged toward him and Hermione nearly knocked him over as he stood to greet them in a bone crushing hug. Gasping for breath Harry deflected their questions until after the feast, reassured them he was recovering, and sat back down.

They sat long into the night as Harry filled them in. Showing a Ron like lack of subtlety Hermione asked what he'd seen. Ron had, surprisingly, jumped in and told her it was none of their business. Hermione had opened her mouth but Ron beat her too it "Hermione you weren't raised with our customs so you wouldn't know but everyone knows about what that curse does. And everyone knows it is worse than anything they can possibly imagine. So don't even ask."

"But Ron that's exactly why Harry need's to talk about it! To realise it was the curse!"

Harry decided to jump in "To be honest Hermione I'm getting help. I have people to talk to. You're thirteen; do you think you're a trained psychologist now? Just please, trust me, you don't want to know. "

Hermione stormed off in a huff; of course she could be a psychologist! She'd read all about it!

{~O~O~O~}

Minerva smiled at the overly thin Harry as he Miss Granger and Mr. Weasley entered the room first. Normally they sat at the back but having gotten to know Minerva better over the last two weeks Harry quickly sat at the front. She smiled at them, a rare occurrence in her lessons. She began teaching them about how, now that they'd spent the first two years understanding the theory behind what could be transfigured into what, theory itself didn't get much harder. Now they would spend the time up to their OWL's in 5th year learning the spells to work with and between all of the different types of material. She set to explaining how the need of year project would be to transfigure her desk into a pig, as she had down in their very first lesson. She then explained how this could be done in two ways. One by having a complete understanding of the desk and the pig and a thorough grasp of the spells involved could perform a single spell. The other involved turning the wood into a pi shape, colouring it, animating it and doing it step by step.

She gave them the spells on the board, over a hundred that they would need to learn through the course of the year, on their own schedule. Typically Miss Granger asked what the single spell was. So while the others were working she sat down on a conjured chair and explained the incantation and wand movement. Hermione got a look of concentration on her face and flicked her wand, following with a twirl and three counterclokwise spirals coming towards her. Nothing happened. Harry decided to give it a try he flicked his wand and said "transfero vestri vultus". He thought about his desk, with its knobbly leg, ink spill on the corner, its prior history and exactly what made it up. Then he, as he felt the power of magic flowing through his arm, focused on the image of a pig in his mind. He watched in amazement as his desk shrunk widened, bulking out and changing colour. He focused on the internal organs and conscious thought. A pig materialised in the class room.

There was silence. Harry was shocked, staring dumbly at his wand. Hermione was shocked. How had he done that? Most of all however, Minerva was shocked. Miss Granger would try she had predicted, for the first couple of lessons before doing it the other way. She'd never guessed anyone else would even try! She'd never known anyone but her and Dumbledore to succeed.

"Oh my! Well done Mr Potter! Oh my look at the time! Class dismissed. Well done Mr Potter, twenty points to Gryffindor."

Harry was quizzed by almost everyone as they headed out of the lessons, heading to charms. He just shook his head; he didn't know how he'd done it so quickly. But he realised why Hermione always tried to master knowledge now, it was nice being praised for something other than who murdered your parents.

They also had a project to do in Charms. The year focused on charming objects to retain abilities. Each student had to submit an idea after reading the textbook and playing around for a few lessons in a fortnight's time. The lesson was spent trying to think of a good idea of what to charm.

Hermione decided to try and charm two mirrors to act like muggle cell phones, it was highly advanced magic and personally Professor Flitwick had his doubts she'd achieve it, but he approved it because she'd get full marks on her research alone. He headed over to see how Mr Potter was doing. He stopped short however. Harry was focusing on a block of wood. He cast the highly advanced general transfiguration charm with barely any wand movement "transfero vestri vultus". The wooden block transformed smoothly into a simply golden ring. Harry slipped it onto his finger and cast a shrinking charm with a tiny flick of his wand; he didn't appear to notice he hadn't used the incantation. Next he slipped the ring off and looked in his charms text. Flitwick stepped closer and looked at his notes. He'd had the idea of a protecto shield on a ring. But had quickly realised it would only be of an advantage in it allowed him to use his wand and maintain the shield. He'd made notes of a charm to hold power he put into the ring so it didn't rely on his magic power in a duel and weaken him. He'd also made notes of the charm to detect harmful magic, so the shield wouldn't always be active and stop him touching people and drain his power constantly. Then he wrote a list of more specialised shield charms. Flitwick stepped back, moving on but keeping an eye on what Mr Potter could do. Harry looked up the incantations for the charms and quickly cast the power charm. Then he used a charm tying spell, linking the spells together, and then added the activation charm. Both spells were incredibly advanced and he did them without barely any effort. He linked these to a detector spell which he would tie the various responses to each type of shield. Then he cast the defence spells, the shield charms. He caught the room's attention as over a dozen shields sprung up around him as he cast them. It was highly advanced defence magic to create a shield around him rather than tied to his wand. It meant he could still cast spells.

He linked each shield to the correct magical thread. Then he raised his hand. Mr Flitwick headed over; ignoring the glances he was getting and said "Yes Mr Potter?"

"Sir, I'd like to charm a ring with protective enchantments if I may? Something like this?" he showed Flitwick the ring on the desk; it seemed to be smoking slightly. Flitwick picked it up and cast revealing charms. It was incredible!

"Mr Potter! Fifty point to Gryffindor! This is enough to get you an O on your end of year exam already! The charm work is flawless, as is the transfiguration and defensive spells!"

Harry blushed and looked at the floor with the praise, enjoying the feeling of success. "So I can do it Sir?"

"Certainly Mr Potter! I'd suggest you spend the year studying what spells you want to put on it! What did you have in mind?"

"well I thought I'd covered shields but I might try and find a way of powering it from another source, probably using charms combined with ancient runes if I'm any good at them, I switched some of my choices with Professor McGonagall after reading the textbooks and so I'm taking care of magic creatures, ancient runes and Arithmancy. I gave up my free period but oh well. So powering it up, maybe some way of binding or stunning the caster using detection and activation charms tied together? Maybe a poison detector? Anti-truth and love potion charms if I can cast them. Anti-Portkey. Do you think I'd be able to do it sit?"

"Normally I'd say no." Harry's head fell with disappointment and Flitwick couldn't help a chuckle. "Normally that is! Don't look so disappointed. We'll do our best. If you manage it as quickly as this you could have it done by Christmas. If you want to make sure you can cast the spells during your planning feel free to come by after lessons and use the room to practice! Oops! Class dismissed we've run over a bit!"

Harry slipped the ring onto his finger and headed out after thanking professor Flitwick and heading to lunch.

{~O~O~O~}

Filius watched Mr Potter leave before hurrying to the headmaster's office, meeting an equally rushing Minerva half way there. They had to talk to him about something.

{~O~O~O~}

Harry seemed to have a blush fixed in place all lunch as people came and expressed awe and wonderment. He thanked them and kept his head down shyly. Rons seemed awed by Harry's prowess. Hermione, harry couldn't help but feel, seemed a bit put out, or even angry.

Harry headed down to potions for their last lesson of the day and discovered, surprise surprise, they had a yearlong project. They had to, Snape nastily informed them, create an anti-venom and poison that would treat them off a list of poisons they'd be forced to drink one of at the end of the year. It was going to be devilishly difficult to make the potions all work together. The proper way of going about this sort of thing was to thoroughly research anti-venom and anti-poison before even thinking about making anything and to his complete lack of surprise every single student immediately stood up and began setting up cauldrons. The majority of them simply wouldn't succeed this way, stumbling in the dark. To his surprise he realised one student had picked up his book and was making notes. H... Harry Potter! He stormed around the room, shouting his usual insults before finally getting a chance to scream at Long bottom while he observed Mr Potter's notes. They were... correct. They addressed the issues of mixing them, other potions to make them compatible. Orders to brew them in. How long each took. Ingredients. It was thorough and O level work! Snape was quiet the rest of the lesson, watching as Mr Potter continued his notes. He watched the surprise as Potter's eyes rose when he realised the trap the rest of his class mates had fallen into. In order for everything to be brewed and added correctly it would need to be started in a week's time.

Snape called out with 5 minutes to go "I will need the ingredients lists you will need, exact quantities only you'll only get one shot at this, within the next month." Harry immediately used a 5th level copying spell! To duplicate his notes. He used an order charm, 6th year level! To rearrange the notes into a more logical order and clearly outline the ingredients. He headed up and handed them to Snape who held a finger in sign that he should wait. The rest of the students had spent the lesson with vials of poison trying to get a reaction by adding things randomly. He quickly scanned the list. "Why do you need powder leviathan tail Potter? Or peppermint? You had better not have given me a list of everything you can think of!" he threatened.

"I've got the list of potions you can see below the ingredients sir, and then, since I'm testing this on myself and quite enjoy not catching a case of death, I'm adding a nutrient, pepper up, headache and stomach ache potions as well sir. To help my body combat the after effects."

"Very well, that will required simultaneous brewing you are aware?" he said silkily with a sneer firmly in place.

"Yes sir"

"Very well Potter, I hope you enjoy failing. You may go"

Snape watched Potter leave, his notes were perfect. He wouldn't ever admit it, but Potter had done that research in two hours, it would have taken Snape four. Sheer dumb luck!

{~O~O~O~}

Albus watched Harry thoughtfully at Dinner that night. He'd heard some interesting thing s about him. He noticed how, despite Ron and Hermione appearing jealous Harry simply ignored them and happily conversed with Seamus and Dean who looked delighted to be included in conversation with the boy-who-lived! He never really spoke to them that much before, despite living together. Albus smiled, it was going to be an interesting year!

{~O~O~O~}

The next day was an options day. Ron and Hermione had both been distant last night, both formally doing homework. Harry had gone and spoken to Neville. He'd quickly realised that Neville, while happy to be talking to him, normally sat with Seamus, Dean, Lavender and Parvati. They'd all come in, seen Harry sat with Neville and gone to a different corner of the room. Harry left to go to 'the library'. Ten minutes later he was back to find Neville with his friends and politely asked if he could join them. He'd spent an enjoyable evening just chatting, ignoring the death glares he was sure were being thrown into his back from across the room. He'd been surprised at how... normal it felt talking to the others. He wondered if what he, Ron and Hermione had been as special as he'd thought it to be or if he could achieve it with others too.

He headed to his first every Rune class. Arithmancy was a combination subject for Ancient Runes. Runes was using an ancient language alphabet to cast spells and Arithmancy was using numbers and almost a hundred specific number rules and charts to figure out the order alignment and powering up of the runes. It was such a detailed part of the subject it required a whole extra subject to allow the rune course to actually move forward.

By the end of the morning he was again having a teacher going to report to Dumbledore. Hermione had been furious when he started elegantly writing out runes in sentences almost instantly. Each letter of the alphabet had a rune, although there were a few additional runes they'd learn later. Harry just memorised them. Hermione however had to check every rune. They met up with Ron who'd had Divination and a free period before heading to care of magical creatures, in which Hagrid was the new professor.

{~O~O~O~}

Dumbledore had never encountered a student like this. Reports had been coming from every single lesson on Harry Potter's timetable. It seemed he was making amazing progress. Spells were apparently coming more easily to him, he was understanding theory much more, was acting much more logical. He was concerned with reports that Harry appeared to be distancing from Ron and Hermione but he supposed a trio like there's was bound to split eventually. Especially with how well Harry was doing now.

{~O~O~O~}

Harry's progress didn't let up in the weeks running up to Christmas. There was a sighting of Sirius Black in Hogsmede which cancelled Hogsmede trips for the rest of the school year at least and Harry came and asked Albus what his connection to Sirius was. Dumbledore sighed sadly and told him how Sirius Black was a betraying friend of his parents, the one who got them killed and killed Peter Pettigrew. He'd admitted it under veritaserum Dumbledore admitted (I know I cba to write in Sirius and I need a fight scene in a little while...; D ).

Rumours of Harry's progress soon spread around and many older students seemed to take the opinion that Harry was spreading the rumours himself! The first and second years staid out of the dispute while the 3rd years fought Harry's corner. Well, except Slytherin who simply didn't get involved.

Harry found himself become better and better friends with his new group. They were still committed to work, but more relaxed. The lack of argument was a plus too! Harry had received a much needed confidence boost and began making the highly expensive nutrient potions for himself. Within a week he'd corrected the damage caused by the Dursley's, and his vault was a quarter empty. Still he stood an inch short of six foot, still thin but no longer skeletal, with restored eyesight. He was rather pleased. He'd used his new confidence as well to dare to sign up for a course that involved no magic at all and was described as 'very difficult'.

He arrived at the languages lesson and nodded in greeting to Hermione before joining Lavender. There were two Ravenclaws and four Hufflepuff's. Professors McGonagall and Flitwick were teaching the various languages on offer. Harry chose French, German, Latin and Mermish out of which was the most practical and useful and Mermish sounded cool. It was slow going, but once again Harry progresses with almost inhuman speed and helped Lavender stay up to speed. It wasn't long before the two of them were chattering away in French or German, or even the high pitched squeaks of the merfolk about the current gossip.

{~O~O~O~}

Like life normally does for Harry. At least one attempt on his life per year is the conclusion he'd reached. He was walking back from Care of Magical Creatures. Snow had fallen, blanketing the landscape. There was a flying class for the firsties on the front lawn. A great, black dog charged out of the forbidden forest, charging toward Harry. The rest of his class screamed and there was a shuffle for wands. Harry calmly flicked his own wand out of his sleeve, adopting a light duelling stance. The dog jumped about ten metres away and shifted. Sirius Black stood before him. Harry didn't waste time chatting, simply flicked his wand and shot a stunner. He followed it up with transfiguring a brick wall from the ground which he crouched behind as he fired a second stunning spell and a reducto curse. Sirius Black dodged, flinging himself to the side. He rolled and rose up, a spell on his lips.

Harry swung his wand backward in a long arc and a whip of fire shot out as he lashed it forward. It cut the front of Black's face as he growled a dog-like howl. A dark curse made of thick black and green magic flew towards Harry. He recognised a blood boiling hex and dispelled it with the counter curse and cast a spell on the ground. The grass grew to a metre long for the ten metre patch they stood in and began yanking Black of his feet.

Harry used his advantage and sent a message spell to Dumbledore. He quickly put his ring on form inside his pocket, which he'd completed just the day before. Then he cast a repelling charm toward the firsties so he stayed away from them. He managed to conjure the grass upwards into a bowl shaped duelling arena around them to protector viewers as he turned his attention to Black.

Sirius Black finally burnt his way to the edge of the living grass and Harry dispelled it with a flick of his wand. Sirius launched a killing curse but Harry summoned a silver shield which hammered a massive dong as the spell struck. Harry transfigured, directly from the air at a 7th year level, a statue of thirty knights in armour with weapons, made from metal. Then he flicked his wand in an arc and animated them. He dropped the shield and watched the statues converge on Black. He'd imagined them spell resistant and was pleased that the power it had taken had been worth it as they converged on Black. He began muttering, in his own time he'd been studying some of the ancient languages from before even runes. He muttered in ancient Arabic, using magical words to erect an anti-animagi ward and a special ward which would stop Black being able to leave this area until he'd killed Harry and waited the ten minutes for the ward to unravel.

The statues served their purpose well and dissolved as Harry completed the ward. Sirius had the knowledge of Voldermort to counter the spell but had been distracted by Harry's statues. The magic was coursing through Harry begging him to use it more and more. It hadn't ever been this uncontrolled by him before. In that second Harry contemplated a thousand and one magical deaths for Black. Feats of magic he knew he could control and master if he wanted. He fought back on the impulse and flicked his wand. Black raised a shield and fired a retaliation bombardment curse. Harry let his ring activate and fired a retaliation curse. Sirius saw a spell shoot out of the shield and didn't even have time to think oh shitake mushrooms before the bone breaking curse smashed through the remnants of his previous shield. It held for a second before caving and he felt both of his legs break cleanly as he screamed in pain and fell. A disarming charm and a stunning spell later found an unconscious Sirius Black.

Harry healed the man's legs; he'd been studying and wanted a test subject and bound him in ropes before levitating him onto a stretcher. He transfigured the lawn flat and summoned all the debris to him before vanishing it. There was a ring of battle ready teachers slowly approaching when the grass melted downward to find a victorious Harry Potter.

{~O~O~O~}

A week later Harry went through a shorter than usual ceremony to receive the order of Merlin, 1st class and receive the bounty of 50, 000 galleons. This topped his vault back up to its original value and then some. There was supposed to be a ball afterward but Harry got to skip it because he was still at school.

He was glad because for the last few weeks he'd been sleeping badly. He kept getting... 'Visions' of things people would do in class, things that would happen. It had even happened a couple of times when he was awake! They were always true.

**_Like i said at the top none of this is mine._**

**_I am posting this to see if people want me to continue it and think it's any good. Any reviews are welcome and i will do my best to follow advice which greatly appreciated. If your going to rip it to shreds at least include how i can improve._**

**_Hope you have a preductive day. _**


End file.
